Starting Over
by LightningFarr0n
Summary: AU. Takes place during 2x22 when Damon is suffering from the werewolf bite. What if Caroline had been the one to take care of him instead of Elena? One shot.


A/N: I haven't written in a while, but I really wanted to write this. This is another Daroline one shot (I know, I know! I need to get back on Steroline XD) and it takes place during 2x22. This is AU in the sense that, what if it was Caroline who was with Damon during his near death from the werewolf bite and not Elena? Short, but sweet. I wish they would have had a scene with Damon acknowledging what he had done to Caroline and trying to atone for that. (Not sure if there's anything like that in season three because I haven't started it yet.) So, this came to mind. Also, I wanted to say thank you to all the wonderful feedback I received on the other Daroline one shots I wrote! Those were really written on a whim but they were so fun. I didn't expect as much response as I received, so thank you much! Annnnd, I may make a continuation of **Me and You**, though I'm not sure yet. ;) Anyways, enjoy and any feedback is great ! ~

* * *

><p>As her eyes scanned his almost frail body, Caroline watched as the beads of sweat that began to form on his face increased in easy succession. Her lips curved into an simple frown, her blue orbs trying to find any subtle indication that he was going to be better. It never came, causing her frown to only increase as his tired eyes peered up at her almost longingly. Damon had saved her from the werewolf bite that should have been deadly to her when Tyler leapt at her after transforming. All she could think about was how she was responsible for this mess. Not just for Damon's pain but also for Stefan taking a risk in trying to get answers out of Klaus; trying to get a cure.<p>

His icy blue hues weren't as radiant as she remembered and his usual quirky appearance was not anywhere to be found. The blonde vampire let out a small breath as her eyes began to well lightly. She shoved her tears to the back of her mind and didn't allow them to spill over her cheeks. Even though Caroline had remembered how the devious vampire used her, how he treated her, fed on her and basically abused her, she knew he didn't deserve this. Once his eyes shut tiredly, she kept him in her vision pool, the anguish knowing each moment he was closer to death gripping at her heart strings.

"I wish this wasn't happening.." She breathed out.

While the pain riveting inside him threatened to tear him inside out, Damon's casual and almost cocky tone came to light though his eyes remained shut. "And you wish you were lying here instead?" He coughed momentarily before he peeled his exhausted eyes open to gaze at her. "You have hundreds of years to live… and you're already wishing on death. Tsk, Barbie."

She almost sent him a scolding gaze, though her eyes remained gentle as she studied him. "You think that attitude is going to keep you alive?" She questioned him and leaned her head to the right slightly. "Shush. Don't even talk like that."

"I've lived long enough. Besides, I owed you this." He insisted, his voice hoarse as the pain pulsated through his veins, threatening to rip him away from this earth. He groaned in agony momentarily as he tried to force the pain to a pit in his mind.

"O- Owed me?" Caroline didn't follow him. As his eyes peered back into her honest hues, his own icy blues turned gentle, sincere, almost striking Caroline with a slight shock.

Damon swallowed lightly before speaking, the volume of his voice barely audible. "I used you, Caroline. Worse than any man probably ever has." He allowed a slight laugh to follow his words. "Worse than any man ever should and ever could. You think I'd be able to live with myself if I let Tyler bite you?" He paused to settle his pain. "If I let you die after all I've done?"

She looked down at the bed sheet briefly, allowing his words to sink into her thought process. "While you're no saint, Damon, you still don't deserve this." She rose her gaze to him. "Elena needs you more than anything right now and you are talking like you've got no reason to live?"

He took a sharp breath in before releasing it slowly. "She has Stefan." He simply stated, his eyes still focused on the blonde. "Besides, she has you, too."

"I'm not as strong as you or Stefan!" The girl protested.

"You are." Damon responded, his gaze taking a serious turn. "You were ready to kick my ass after you turned." He reminded her of their brief encounter in the hallway at the school. "Just.. Believe in yourself more, Caroline."

She shook her head, the tears finally spilling over her cheeks. "Don't talk to me like you're already dead, Damon!" Caroline took the cloth that had been sitting stray at the bedside table and wiped his face off gently. "Don't let this take you out of this world yet." She almost pleaded with him. "Don't let it take you away from me." The blonde added after a brief pause.

He groaned further, his eyes clasping shut as he grit his teeth and clenched his jaw tightly. "Damn it. Just go." He insisted, groaning further.

Caroline's voice laced with a slight annoyance while she watched him stir and suffer as silently as he could have. "I'm not leaving you to die alone."

"Why not?" His own voice lacing with a hint of irritation. "I deserved this. I did so much…"

The blonde brought a soft pointer finger to his lips and swayed her head in disagreement, her blonde locks flowing with her head. "Don't." She demanded, the sorrow finding her voice instantly.

He peered at her one last time, his eyes speaking hundreds of words and emotions to her, eagerly trying to relay how sorry he was for what he had done. If anyone had asked him a week ago if he cared about his choices, Damon would have been the first to laugh about it. And yet, here he was, his eyes speaking with a hope for redemption as he figured this was the last gaze he would share with Caroline; with anyone. "Please."

She took in his eyes, her finger leaving his lips and her body quivering with an anticipation she had never felt before. Caroline Forbes didn't want Damon to die, no matter what he had done to her or anyone else in Mystic Falls. His brother needed him. Elena needed him. More importantly, _she _needed him. As a couple more stray tears splashed onto her face, she gave a tiny nod of her head, indicating that she was forgiving him for all he had done to her. If he was going to leave this earth, he deserved to leave it in peace. She watched as his eager gaze became soft and he acknowledged her agreement before his eyes came to a slow close.

His still body lay before her as her gut began to twist and turn into every which way that it could. She brought a comforting hand to his face and allowed her thumb to graze over the side of his skin as more fear crippled her. She took a small step back, her blue eyes not faltering from where they lay on his soft features. Caroline knew if Stefan didn't return soon, Damon would be gone and she knew the rest of the world wasn't ready for that or to accept that. In all certainty, she knew that she wasn't ready for that either.

* * *

><p><em>Word count:<em> 1,110


End file.
